1. Field of the invention:
The present invention relates to devices for providing washing of feet without the necessity of bending over to do so. More particularly, the present invention relates to a sponge having a cavity structured to receive a foot therein side for the purpose of cleaning the foot in a shower environment.
2. Description of The Prior Art
It is well known that difficulty and potential danger are involved with manual washing of a person's own feet while taking a shower. Not only is it a chore to bend over to accomplish manual foot washing, but the act of doing so involves a balancing act on the other foot which is at best less than safe, and for some potentially very dangerous. In spite of this, a person must nonetheless see to the proper hygiene of his or her feet, as they are frequently subject to becoming dirty and odoriferous.
In the prior art, there have been devised various devices for providing cleansing of the feet without the need for the person to bend over to perform washing by hand. Examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,852,793, 3,359,572, 3,543,747, 3,548,439, 4,520,525, 4,617,917, 4,918,779, 5,177,829, and 5,163,200. These exemplary devices operate in one way or another on a brush principle for providing cleansing of the foot, While brushes can adequately perform a cleansing task on many surfaces, brushes tend to be harsh when applied to soft skin. Further, soap may not be well retained over a long term with respect to the bristles, especially in a shower environment of use.
Accordingly, what is needed is a foot cleaning apparatus which eliminates the need to bend over, provides a soft yet effective cleansing action against the skin, and further affords sufficient soap retention to thereby permit multiple foot wash cycles.